tokusubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Agony Subs *Baltander *Big Nova Subs *BerndeltaSubs *DeadFishSubs *Earthly Subs *FRT Sora *Genm Corp *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *KuyZTOKU *Lovegen Subs *Metallic Fansubs *MegaBeast Empire *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Rampage Subs International *Rider Time *RubberSubs *Shushutto Subs *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *Wandering Moonbeams *XIG *Yongou over Yander *Anonymous Russian Rippers Fansubbing Progress List Super Sentai #' ': 84/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs 1-32) (W/ Love & Care 33-66) (57-84), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 23/35 - Metallic Fansubs (1-22, in progress), Love & Care (23) G.U.I.S (Goranger VS JAKQ) #' : 52/52' -'' BerndeltaSubs (1-52 + movie) #' : '''51/51 - BerndeltaSubs/Metallic Fansubs (1-51 + Movie), GUIS (Special + Movie) #' : 50/50' - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie) #' : 50/50' - qadSubs (1-50)(Portuguese dub scrub, wait for v2), Goggle Scrubs (1-13, Movie) #' ': 36/51 - qadSubs (promo), MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55' - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-12 + Movie 1), DeadFishFansubs (1-24, 26-55 + Movie 1-2), lordtranza33 (25), TV-Nihon (1-8) #' ': 24/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-12 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50), MessSubs (20) #' : 51/51' - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 49/49' - G.U.I.S. (1-49) #' ': 32/50 - Wandering Moonbeams (1-32 + Special), Love & Care (1-7 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), KuyZTOKU (1-28 + Special) #' : 48/48' - XIG (1-48) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), G.U.I.S. (1-51) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-51) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50), GUIS + MegaAnon (1-50) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Henshin Organization + Hikari-Senshi (1-50 + movie), TV-Nihon (1-50 + Movie), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50) #' : 53/53' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-53), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-53) + movie (GUIS) #' : 48/48' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-48), MFC (1-48, vs Kakuranger + movie)' ' #' : 48/48' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-48) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-48), HaroRanger (1-48), vs Ohranger (MFC) #' : 51/51' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-51), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-51), MFC (1-51 and vs Carranger) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), MFC (vs. Megaranger) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Imagination Station (Movie, vs. Gingaman) #' : 50/50' - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), '' Imagination Station (vs. GoGoV) #' : 51/51''' - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only), BerndeltaSubs (Vs. Super Sentai, Planned) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) #' : 51/51' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (Coming 03/26/19) (North America Only) #' : 50/50 '- Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie), Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba), Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs), BerndeltaSubs (Planned) #' : 49/49''' - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49, Magi VS Deka) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), FreeJoker (1-39), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' : 49/49' - Earthly Subs (1-49 + Movie, VS Boukenger), TV-Nihon (1-49 + Movie) #' : 50/50' - Earthly Subs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), #' : 49/49' - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut) #' : 50/50' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns) #' : 51/51' - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), FreeJoker (1-51, Televi-kun DVD) TV-Nihon (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD) #' : 50/50' - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), FreeJoker (1-50, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns, Rising New Hero), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), FreeJoker (1-12) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu) #' : 47/47' - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuoh vs. Ninnin) #' : 48/48' - Over-Time (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Geth Indaver Strikes Back, Episode of Stinger) #' :' 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51), TV-Nihon (1-51 + Film, The Other Patren #2, Girlfriends Army), Scull (Film, The Other Patren #2) #' ': Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing + Secrets of the Ryusoulgers), Scull (Secrets of the Ryusoulgers), Rider Time (1) Unofficial Sentai *' : 13/13' - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) *' : 13/13 '- Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) International Sentai *' : 12/12' - Shushutto Scrubs (1-12), TV-Nihon (1-12) Misc * : 4/4 - Over-Time (1-4), TV-Nihon (1-4) Kamen Rider # : 98/98 '- XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-49) # ' : 52/52 '- Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD) (North America Only), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # ' : 35/35 '- Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-32 + Five Riders vs King Dark), Bootleg HK DVD subs (33-35), DenScrubs (Five Riders vs King Dark), /m/Subs (Five Riders vs King Dark), MegaBeast Empire (0, 02-04) # ' : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24). Scull (in progress, 1-9) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54) # : 48/48 - SXIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies), Bereke Scrubs (both movies) # : 47/47 '''- Stone (1-47), BerekeScrubs (1-47 + Tetsuo Kurata interview), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special), /m/Subs (1)' # ' : Shinvent Scrub, TV-Nihon # ' : '''MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # ' : 'MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* ' : 'Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # ' : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special) # : 50/50 '-' ' Sub-Vent (1-24, RIDER TIME specials 1-2), Scrub-Vent (25), MirrorWorldScrubs & Earthly Subs (26-50 + HBV), Genm Corp (1-12), Rider Time (RIDER TIME miniseries), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials, RIDER TIME 1-2), , Midnight Crew Subs (HBV) # ' : 50/50 '- Agony (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV), GabuAnon (1-14), Over-Time (HBV), TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # ' : 49/49 '- Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), Excite Subs, (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10) # ' : 48/48 '- Shushutto Scrubs (1-48, movie, HBV), OZC-Live (w/Shushutto Scrubs) (ongoing), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # ' : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49, God Speed Love, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) # : 49/49 '- Earthly Subs (w/ OZC) (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), OrangeLion Subs (1-16), TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV) # ' : 48/48 - 'TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13 + HBV part 1), Railler Subs (1-19), Earthly Subs (w/ Railler Subs & OZC) (Upcoming) # ' : 'TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Rider Time (1-11, in progress), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 '- Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie + tie-in net movies, HBV), BerekeScrubs (net movies) # ' : 53/53 '- Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # ' : 47/47 '- Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # ' : 48/48 '- Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, Kamen Rider Brain 1), FRT Sora (Mach's Drama CD), Gordscrubs (3 Specials), Over-Time (Kamen Rider Brain 1), Rider Time (Kamen Rider Brain miniseries) # ' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, movie), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, Heroic Legend of Alain miniseries, Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons!, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider 1), MegaBeast Empire (Quick Wit Battle, Legendary Rider Souls 7), Scull (Quick Wit Battle, The Heroic Legend of Alain 3-4) # : 45/45 '- Excite! Subs (1-45, Another Ending V-Cinemas, Snipe Episode 0, Lazer & Para-DX HBVs, Brave special), TV-Nihon (1-45), RTA (3-45, Movie), GorGom (Another Ending V-Cinemas) # ' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, Movie), GenmCorp (1-49, Movie, HBV, Rogue miniseries, Final Stage story portion), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, Rogue miniseries), GorGom (Cross-Z) # : Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing, RIDER TIME: Kamen Rider Shinobi miniseries), Rider Time (31- Ongoing), Rider Time w/ Earthly (Kamen Rider Shinobi miniseries), Scull (Kamen Rider Shinobi 1) Misc./One-off specials *' : '''Shinvent,' Elite-Justice * : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon * : TV-Nihon * : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon * ' **'Season 1:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) **'Season 2:' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13) * '''Hanuman and the Five Kamen Riders': DenScrubs, SpaceHunterM (YouTube, with subs), Apollo Dub Archive (English dub from unknown source) Metal Heroes #' 44/44' - MillionFold Curiosity (1-44) #' ' 51/51 -''' Midnight Crew (1-7), HK SUBS (1-51), MillionFold Curiosity (Planned) # ' '''49/49 -' Filipino English Subs (1-49), Weeaboo-Shogun (39), MillionFold Curiosity (Planned) #' 46/46' - Official Discotek Media feat. MegaBeast Empire subs (1-46, preorder page) #' ' 44/44 - Metallic Fansubs (1-44) #' 39/39 '- Metallic Fansubs (1-39) + Movie #' ' 50/50 - Metallic Fansubs (1-50) #' ' 52/52 - Metallic Fansubs (1-52 + movie), JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1) #' 49/49' - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49) #' ' 53/53 '''- Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) # ' 8/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-8) #' ' 27/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-27) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 10/51 - Rampage Subs (1-10), Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) #' ' 14/53 - MegaBeast Empire (1-14 + Movie, in progress), HNT (1-3) #' ' 0/50 *' revival''' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Crossover Movies and Specials (Heisei Phase 2) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ), Bereke Scrubs (net movies) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, Imagination Station, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon * [http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_%C3%97_Super_Sentai:_Chou_Super_Hero_Taisen Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen]'' -'' ExciteSubs, TV-Nihon * - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 - W-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max - Over-Time, Aesir * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle - Over-Time * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis - Over-Time * Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders - ExciteSubs, RTA * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders: Over-Time, GenmCorp * Heisei Generations FOREVER - Rider Time, GenmCorp Ultraman *'Ultra Q: 28/28 '- Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only) *'Ultraman: 39/39' - Complete DVD series (Mill Creek Entertainment) (North America Only) *Scripts were from the BCI Eclipse (out of print) releases, Mill Creek release has known sub timing issues*, Midnight Crew Subs (1-39), akaneskiryu (1080p & 720p video, unknown sub source, retimed), glamrick (1080p video, retimed & restyled MCS subs) *'Ultraseven: 48/49 '- Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only), glamrick (1-11 and 13-49), Megabeast Empire (12), akaneskiryu (1080p & 720p video, episode 12 in SD, using glamrick and MBE subs) *'Return of Ultraman:' 51/51 - VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-51), Hikari Senshi (1-11), AkaneskiryuScrubs (1-8), English Dub (Unknown amount) *'Ultraman Ace:' 52/52 - Baltander (1-52), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-52), Anonymously Scrubbed (1-35) *'Ultraman Taro:' 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-53), Baltander (1-7), Yander (1-6), mSubs (1) *'Ultraman Leo: 51/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-leo-1) (1-51) and also http://www.shoutfactorytv.com/series/ultraman-leo (North America Only) (1-51) *'Ultraman 80: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-1) (1-50), Speedy DVDs (1-28) *'Heisei Ultraseven': 16/16 - SXIG (1994, 1998, 1999, and 2002 specials, 1-16) *'Ultraman Tiga: 52/52 - '''Midnight Crew Subs (1-52), Funimation (out of print) (1-52), Ultrafanz (Revival of the Ancient Giant) *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51 - XIG/TVN (1-51) *'Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia and Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-gaia)(1-51), Ultrafanz (The Battle in Hyperspace and Once Again Gaia), Speedy DVDs (Once Again Gaia, dubbed and subbed), Speedy/Scorpio East Entertainment DVD and VCDs (The Battle in Hyperspace, dubbed) *'Ultraman Neos: 12/12 '- Streaming on Toku HD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-neos), Hi no Tori (1-12) *'''Ultraman Cosmos: 65/65 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-cosmos), English Dub (1-65), GenmCorp (1-2, The First Contact), TV-Nihon (1 + The First Contact), niko_shc (The Blue Planet and Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle) *'New Century Ultraman Legend and New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE': Speedy/Scorpio East Entertainment (dubbed and subbed) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy: '''21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37''' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37) *'Ultraman Max: 39/39 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-max) (1-39, dub only), NOP (1-39) *'Ultraman Mebius: 50/50 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-mebius-1) (1-50), Fushigi-Chan (1-50 + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie), Speedy DVDs (Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers, dubbed and Chinese derived English subs), Meteor (Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers), Speedy/Scorpio East Entertaiment (Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, dubbed and subbed) *'Ultraman Mebius: Side Story' - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/neo-ultra-q) *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraseven-x), TV-Nihon (1-12) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:' 13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), G.U.I.S. (1-12) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: '''13/13 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultra-galaxy-mega-monster-battle), Ultrafanz (1-13) *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga (plus specials):' G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': '''12/12' - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/neo-ultra-q), ATTKC (1-12) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology: '''11/11 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga + TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga) *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-ginga), /m/Subs (Ultraman Ginga S Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors movie) *'Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - '''Tsuburaya Productions (Subbed, no longer available on YouTube), Tsuburara/William Winckler Productions (Dubbed on Tsuburaya Productions YouTube) *'Ultraman X: 22/22 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-x (1-22) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-x) *'Ultraman Orb: 25/25 '- Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-orb and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-orb) (1-25) *'Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA: 12/12 -''' GenmCorp (1-12 re-release, previously released 1-12 under the name Meteor) *'''Ultraman Zero: The Chronicles: 26/26 - Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/ultraman-zero-the-chronicles) *'Ultraman Geed: 25/25' - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-geed (1-25), /m/Subs (Movie) *'Ultra Fight Orb: 8/8' - TV-Nihon (1-8) *'Ultraman R/B': 25/25 - Color Timer Subs (1-25), GenmCorp (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-7) Ultraman anime * The Ultraman: 51/51 - Amazon Prime Video (1-51) and TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/the-ultraman) * Ultraman USA: Movie * ULTRAMAN: 13/13 - Streaming on Netflix Garo *'Garo: 25/25 - '''Streaming on https://www.hidive.com/tv/garo for premium members in certain regions only, GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only), Over-Time (1-8). *'Garo: Makai Senki:' '''25/25' - Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25), Crybaby Scrubs (1-9), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) *'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: The Makai Flower:' 25/25 - Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) *'Garo: Goldstorm: 23/23 -' Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie) *'Garo: Makai Retsuden:' 12/12 - TV-Nihon (12/12, Special) *'Garo: Red Requiem:' Over-Time (Movie), TV-Nihon (Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Kiba: Ankoku Kishi Gaiden: TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * Garo Special: Beast of the Demon Knight: '''TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing (North America Only) * '''Bikuu the Movie: - Movie (TV-Nihon) * Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo and the Wailing Dragon: '''Movie (TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: Ashura: '''Special (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * '''Garo: God's Fang: Movie (Over-Time, TV-Nihon) * Zero: Black Blood: 6/6 - Over-Time (6/6 + Movie), TV-Nihon (6/6 + Movie) * Zero: Dragon Blood: 13/13 - Over-Time (13/13), TV-Nihon (13/13) * God's Fang: JINGA: Over-Time (12/12), TV-Nihon (12/12) Garo anime * Placeholder Other Toei Toku *' :' 3/131 episodes-2/6 movies - The Skaro Hunting Society (94-96), Kingmenu (movies 1 and 2) **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/31 *'New Nana-iro Kamen:' 0/26 *' :' 0/52 **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/35 *' :' 0/47 *' : '''Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD), FRT Sora (Fly! Android Kikaider movie) **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) ** : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) * :' 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD), GorGom (1-25) ** :' 0/23 *'Innocent Lilies': '''1-10' - Officially subbed at Viki (https://www.viki.com/tv/20570c-innocent-lilies), Unknown group (1-3) **'Innocent Lilies 2': 1-5 - Officially subbed at Viki (https://www.viki.com/tv/26974c-innocent-lilies-2) *' : '''MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 *' :' 0/24 *'Seiun Kamen Machineman': '''36/36' - Metallic Fansubs/Big Nova Subs (1-36) *' :' 13/38 - KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) **' :' 0/36 *' :' 0/24 *' :' 22/48 - Big Nova Subs (1-21, 38) *' :' ?/43 *' :' 0/35 *' : '''Official Marvel release (41/41 + Movie) *' :' 0/52 *' : 49/49''' - TV-Nihon (1-49), Miss Dream (1-49) *' : 34/34' - Big Nova Subs (1-34) *' :' 0/52 *' :' 0/45 *' :' 39/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-39) *'Message From Space': Movie (Official Shout Factory release, dubbed DVD and dubbed/subbed limited edition Blu-Ray) **' ': 3/27 - Official Discotek Blu-Ray release (upcoming), GUIS (1-3), localized into Swords of the Space Ark (episodes edited into compilation movie, English voiceover) *' ': 1/26: AAR, Shout Factory DVD release (Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot dubbed localization, 26/26), also localized into Voyage Into Space (four episodes edited into compliation movie) *'Warrior of Love Rainbowman': 1/52 - Kingmenu (1) Other Tsubuaraya Toku *'Horror Theater Unbalance: '''0/13 *'Mirrorman:' '''51/51 '- Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/mirrorman) *'Triple Fighter:' 0/26 unknown, however Tsubuarya's official youtube channel released the series in 130 parts. *'Fireman:' 6/30 - Hi No Tori Fansubs *'Jumborg Ace:' 50/50 - Malaysian DVD Set (mis-titled as Ultraman Jumborg Ace), ARR (1-6), Yongou over Yander (1-3), *' :' 4/26 Skaro Hunting Society *'Dinosaur Expedition Born Free': 25/25 - Chillock *'Dinosaur Great War Izenborg': 16/39 - ARR + adaptation dubbed film *'Dinosaur Sentai Koseidon':' 52/52' - ARR (1-14), ARR-TEPH-BN-GANGO (15-52), ARR-TEPH (15 and 16) *'Andro Melos': 10/45 - Hi No Tori Fansubs & MegaBeastEmpire *Note: Each episode is 5 minutes long* *'Denkou Choujin Gridman': 39/39 - Amazon Prime Video & TokuHD (1-39) (https://toku1.vhx.tv/gridman), /m/Subs (1-3) *'Outerman' - Movie, Streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/outerman) *'Rosetta: The Masked Angel': 5/13 - Cruel Angel Productions (1-5) *'Redman: 138/138' - Dodgy Other Tsuburaya anime * SSSS.GRIDMAN: 13/13 - Streaming on Crunchyroll (subbed) and FunimationNow (dubbed) Chaiyo and Tsuburaya co-productions * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army: Zeno Pictures DVD release (Thai Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman version), DenScrubs (Hanuman vs. 7 Ultraman) * Jumborg Ace & Giant: Unsubbed movie Unauthorized Blue Arc Works CGI Ultraman series * Dragon Blade: So long, Ultraman - Movie, unsubbed * Dragon Force 2: 0/26 - Unsubbed * Dragon Force: Rise of Ultraman - Movie, unsubbed Toho Toku * Warrior of Love: Rainbowman: 1/52 - Kingmenu (episode 1) * Go! Godman: 4/34 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeast Empire (22, 26, 29, 34 + special) * Go! Greenman: 5/52 - Hi no Tori with MegaBeastEmpire (1, 22, 36, 40, 52) * Zone Fighter: 5/26 - Team Zone (episodes 2, 4, 6, 13, 25) * : 26/26 - Crown Empire (1-26), Elite Justice (1-10) Misc Multiple Installments *'Chouseishin Gransazer: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51), Sazer Scrubs (1-29) *'Genseishin Justirisers: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51), Apollo Dub Archive (Dub from VCD release) *'Chouseikantai Sazer-X: 38/38' - TV-Nihon (1-38 + Movie) *'Cutie Honey (2004):' Bandai Entertainment (Movie on DVD subbed) *' : 26/26' - Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *'Idol x Warriors Miracle Tunes!:' 38/51 - MTSubs (1-38, in progress), Renshuu Subs (1-4) *'Magic x Warrior Magi Majo Pures!': 2/51 - MTSubs (1), FansubSenshi (2, in progress) *'Secret x Warrior Phantomirage': Ongoing (Genm Corp) *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker: 3/3' - Hi no Tori (1-3) *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker Signa': 0/12 *'Jikuu Keisatsu Hyperion': Movie, unsubbed *'Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker: Deadly Night Shade': Movie, unsubbed *' : 12/12 '- MegaBeast Empire (1-12) *' : '''Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 1-12) *' :' 2/54 - MegaBeast Empire (1), ARR (3) *' :' 0/25 *' :' '''13/13' - EJFL (1-13) *' : 39/39' - Official DVD release by Mill Creek (1-39, known sub timing issues) *'Super Robot Mach Baron:' 1/26 - /m/Subs (1) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Force: 51/51 -' TV-Nihon (1-51 + Movie) *'Tomica Hero Rescue Fire: 51/51' - TV-Nihon (1-51) *'Zeiram': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) *'Zeiram 2': Tokyo Shock (Movie on DVD subbed and dubbed) Standalones *' ': 5/52 - ARR (1-5), localized in English as The Space Giants *'Azteckaiser:' 6/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (1-6) *' :' 5/26 - Skaro Hunting Society (1-5) *'BraveStorm': Movie, English subs available on Japanese DVD/Blu-Ray *'Bukyo Sentai Buddhaman': MegaBeast Empire (subbed short) *'Cyber Ninja': Unknown (Movie, subbed), dubbed VHS release and DVD release (as part of bootleg Ninja Collection Vol 1) *' :' 26/26 '- Bereke (1-26), BadWolf (1-13), Over-Time (14-26), TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios (1-16) *'Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop: 4/36 - GorGom (1-4) *'Evolver: 6/6' - Official West Power DVD release (1-6) *'Gekko Kamen': Skaro Hunting Society (Mammoth Kong Serial, 1-3 out of 11) *' : 24/24' - Official Mill Creek DVD release (1-24, known sub timing issues) *' : 14/14 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-14) *'K-tai Investigator 7': 45/45 - TV-Nihon (1-45, two specials) *' : ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS with subtitles), Hi no Tori, unknown DVD release *'''Madan Senki Ryukendo: 52/52 - TV-Nihon (1-52, three specials), Bereke Scrubs (1-16), Apollo Dub Archive (1-52 dubbed) *'P-Man': 1/15 - MegaBeast Empire (Pilot episode and episode 1) *Note: Episodes are 5 minutes long, the pilot is 3 minutes* *'Sh15uya: 12/12' - Lovegen Subs (1-12), Mishicorp (1-12), TV-Nihon (1-12) *' : 13/13' - TV-Nihon (1-13) *'Silver Kamen': 0/26 *'Skull Soldier': Skaro Hunting Society/Hi no Tori (Movie, subbed) *'Tekkouki Mikazuki': 6/6 - Hi no Tori (1-6) *'Tokusatsu Gagaga:' 7/7 -''' Lovegen Subs & Big Nova Subs (1-7, original episode 7 /w Rider Time), TV-Nihon (1-7), Rider Time (7), Over-Time (1) *'''Spectreman: 0/63 *'Denjin Zaborger': 0/52 **'Karate Robo Zaborgar': Movie - Official Well Go USA DVD & Blu-Ray release, streaming on Amazon Prime with Hi-YAH subscription Misc International Toku * Armor Hero: 52/52 - DoReMii (1-52 + Movie), Armor Hero channel (1-52 dubbed) **'Armor Hero XT: 60/60' - Armor Hero Channel (1-60 dubbed) **'Armor Hero Lava': 0/52, unsubbed movie **'Armor Hero Captor': 0/52, unsubbed movie **'Armor Hero Hunter': 0/60 *'Balala the Fairies': 0/52 *'Battle Strike Team: Giant Saver': 52/52 - Alpha Animation channel (1-52) **'Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter': 0/52 **'Battle Strike Team: Rescue Engine': 0/52 *'BIMA Satria Garuda: 26/26' (Bima-Anon, SkyFansubs) **'Satria Garuda BIMA-X: 50/50' BimaAnon (1-29, special), SkyFansubs (1-50, special) *'Chuldong K-Cop': 0/26 *'Beast Girl Team': Unsubbed movie **' ': Unsubbed movie (also known as Ghost Well) *'Golden Hero': 0/52 *'Gunblade': Pilot filmed subbed on official YouTube channel *' : 6/6' - Subbed by the show creators on Youtube *'Legend Hero Samgugjeon': 50/50 - Subbed on official YouTube channel (1-50) *'Mentaya Hero R-VIGIL': 3/? - Subbed on official YouTube channel *'Spheres (2004): 2/2' - Subbed by Origin Pictures **'Spheres Unleashed': 0/4 **'Spheres Side Story - Chronicle of Zeal: 1/1' - Origin Pictures **'Spheres Side Story - Chronicle of Envyon: 2/2' - Origin Pictures **'Spheres Trinity: 4/4' - Origin Pictures *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *'The Mighty Peking Man': Movie, 88 Films Blu-Ray (subbed and dubbed), Rolling Thunder/Miramax DVD release (dubbed) *'Super Inframan': Movie (subbed and dubbed) *'War God: The Big Calamity': Movie, official subbed DVD release by Cult Action Local Heroes * Chousoku Senshi G-Five: 0/13 * Dengeki!! Raidenmaru: 1/13 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Dengeki!! Raidenmaru 2: 1/13 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Boso Dengeki!! Raidenmaru: 1/5 - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel ** Boso Gengeki!! Raidenmaru Shinku no Samurai Marasame-hen: 1/? - First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel * Dharuriser: ** Rise - Dharuriser The Movie: 0/1 ** Two subbed live stage shows (1st International, 5th International) * Fujiyama Ichiban: 12/12 - Full series subbed on official channel (Fujiyama Arc, Sakura Arc, Ninja Arc) * Houjin Yatsurugi: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-13 and Fangerk gaiden special no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12, some sub files incompletely) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 2: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 3: 50/50 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-50 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-50, episode 30 incomplete) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 4: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on Youtube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 5: 12/12 - First episode subbed on official channel (2-12 no longer available on YouTube), AlphaPrimeDX .srt sub rips (1-12) ** Houjin Yatsurugi 6: First episode subbed on official channel ** Houjin Yatsurugi 7: First episode subbed on official channel * Nihon Local Hero Daikessen: Movie (Sub files from Anon, translated by http://scans.uboachan.net/) * Ryujin Mabuyer: 13/39 - 1-13 (/m/subs, Malaysian bootleg DVD), Movie (Asmik Ace DVD release) * Vendor Knight Hirano Great: First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel * Zan Saber: 1/? - Chapter 1 (Malaysian bootleg DVD) * Zettai Kikan Kaerun: First episode subbed on Yatsurugi channel Kaiju films Godzilla * Godzilla: Criterion Collection DVD & Blu-Ray (subbed), Classic Media DVD & Blu-Ray (dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel ** Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Criterion Collection DVD & Blu-Ray for Godzilla, Classic Media DVD & Blu-Ray for Godzilla, Universal Studios 2014 DVD release, streaming on Criterion Channel * Godzilla Raids Again: Universal Pictures 2012 DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * King Kong vs Godzilla: Multiple releases by Universal (dub only) * Mothra vs Godzilla: Classic Media 2007 DVD Release (subbed), Sony Wonder Video 2002 DVD release (dub only), streaming on Criterion Channel * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster: '''Classic Media DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * '''Invasion of Astro-Monster: Classic Media 2007 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Ebirah, Horror of the Deep: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Son of Godzilla: Sony Pictures 2005 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Destroy All Monsters: Tokyo Shock DVD/Blu-Ray Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * All Monsters Attack: Classic Media 2008 DVD Release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Godzilla vs Hedorah: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on on HIDIVE and VRV * Godzilla vs Gigan: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Godzilla vs Megalon: Tokyo Shock DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel, MST3K version available on Rhino Video's original printing of Volume 10 * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Channel * Terror of Mechagodzilla: Classic Media (Subbed uncut Japanese version and edited English dub), streaming on Criterion Channel * The Return of Godzilla: Official Section 23 DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), subbed version streaming on HIDIVE and VRV ** Godzilla 1985: VHS release, HD theatrical reconstruction by Red Menace * Godzilla vs Biollante: Miramax DVD and Blu-Ray release * Godzilla vs King Ghidorah: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Mothra, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Mothra: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla: Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Destoroyah: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Megaguirius, subbed and dubbed) Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla 2000: Millennium: Sony DVD release (subbed and localized dub), Sony Blu-Ray release (subbed and localized dub), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla vs Megaguirius: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla vs Destoroyah, subbed and dubbed) Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack: Sony DVD release (subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla: Final Wars, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Godzilla: Final Wars: Sony DVD release (Subbed and dubbed), Sony Toho Godzilla Collection Blu-Ray release (w/ Godzilla: Tokyo SOS, subbed and dubbed), Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental * Shin Godzilla: Official Funimation DVD/Blu-Ray release (Subbed and dubbed), streaming on FunimationNow until August 9, 2019 Gamera * Gamera: The Giant Monster: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection V1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (subbed) ** Gammera The Invincible: Amazon Prime Video Purchase/Rental (free streaming with Prime membership) * Gamera vs Barugon: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (subbed) * Gamera vs Gyaos: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Viras, subbed) * Gamera vs Viras: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 1 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Gyaos, subbed) * Gamera vs Guiron: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Jiger, subbed) * Gamera vs Jiger: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD (w/ Gamera vs Guiron, subbed) * Gamera vs Zigra: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD release (w/ Gamera: Super Monster, subbed) * Gamera: Super Monster: Mill Creek Gamera: Ultimate Collection Volume 2 Blu-Ray (subbed), Shout Factory DVD release (w/ Gamera vs Zigra, subbed) * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (w/ Attack of Legion, subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed), streaming with Shout Factory TV on Amazon subscription * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (w/ Guardian of the Universe, subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed) * Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris: Mill Creek Blu-Ray release (subbed and dubbed), ADV DVD release (subbed and dubbed) * Gamera the Brave: Tokyo Shock DVD release (subbed and dubbed) Daimajin * Daimaijin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) * Return of Daimajin: ADV/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) * Daimajin Strikes Again: ADV/Section 23/Mill Creek official DVD release (Subbed) Other Toho kaiju Multiple installments * Rebirth of Mothra: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), 2000 Sony Rebirth of Mothra 1&2 Double Feature DVD (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Rebirth of Mothra II: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), 2000 Sony Rebirth of Mothra 1&2 Double Feature DVD (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Rebirth of Mothra III: 2014 Sony Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy Blu-Ray (Subbed and dubbed), digital purchase/rental on Amazon Prime Video * Frankenstein vs Baragon: MBL DVD release, subbed and dubbed * The War of the Gargantuas: Classic Media DVD release as a double feature with Rodan (subbed and dubbed), streaming on Criterion Collection * Attack on Titan: Part One: Funimation Blu-Ray/DVD release, subbed and dubbed * Attack on Titan: End of the World: Funimation Blu-Ray/DVD release, subbed and dubbed Standalones * Rodan: Streaming on Criterion Channel * The Mysterians * Varan * The Three Treasures * Mothra: Upcoming Mill Creek Blu-Ray steelbook release (subbed original version and dubbed US theatrical cut), English dub on Amazon Prime Video * Gorath * Atragon * Dogora * King Kong Escapes * Latitude Zero * Space Amoeba * Princess from the Moon * Orochi, the Eight-Headed Dragon Misc Multiple installments * Placeholder Standalones * Death Kappa: Official DVD/Blu-Ray release by Tokyo Shock (subbed and dubbed), streaming on TokuHD (https://toku1.vhx.tv/death-kappa) * Kaiju Mono: Official Section 23 Blu-Ray release (subbed and dubbed), streaming on HIDIVE and VRV * Shinkaiju Raiga: Subbed by GorGom, Hi no Tori Toho films Toho Transforming Human series * The H-Man * The Secret of the Telegian * The Human Vapor Category:Browse